Facade
by Poethree
Summary: Cat and Jade. They hate themselves but they love eachother. That's what makes them so perfect together... ;Cat/Jade,
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is not my first Fic but it is my first Cade/Jat Fic. I fell in love with these characters after reading some stories about them, so now you should feel privileged that I will be presenting to you my own Cade/Jat Fic. *Applause* Oh keep it in your pants.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, but I do own the shoes I bought, the matching shirt, pants... boobies!**

* * *

><p>It all started in the Janitor's closet.<p>

Her back was turned to me as she was standing in front of the wall. A scraping sound could be heard. She turned around quickly with her hands behind her back when I closed the door. Her eyebrows were perched high above their regular position, her eyes filled with more darkness and anger than usual. She let's out a breath when she sees me and I can't help feeling a little disappointed at her reaction. Then again it is Jade we're talking about. At least I got a nervous reaction out of her other than her usual infuriatingly nonchalant attitude. She turns around and continues to carve on the wall with a pair of scissors. I sat down next to her, pulling my knees up and wrapping my arms around them as I place my chin on top.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" She asks without looking at me, choosing to continue her attack on the wall. That day had been a bad one for many reasons. I did not feel like keeping up the happy act at that moment, so I didn't.

"Shouldn't you?" I look up at her to find that she was already glancing down at me with her blue-green eyes. Eyebrows high again, a surprised look on her face. Cat Valentine said something smart and harsh? Directed at a human being? No one would believe you even if you got it on tape. Contrary to popular belief I am actually a smart and sometimes sassy person. I get good grades in school and I'm not so stupid in my house either, my parents wouldn't allow that. My parents don't really approve of my career choice. I want to be on Broadway, a face that people can recognize, a girl that people look up to, a girl full of talent. My parents wanted a lawyer, a serious girl who went to expensive private school and a rich kid university. They had the money, they just needed the girl. But they did have a girl, my sister, Patricia. The girl my parents always wanted, the daughter they bragged about to all their friends. They have hour long conversations about how great she's doing in school and how close she is to becoming a lawyer. But all they say when their friends ask about me is, she's fine. If they cared about me enough to find out how I really feel then they would see that I'm not fine at all.

I start to play with a string coming out of my shorts. If only my life was as simple as this thread. Whenever my life got out of hand, all I would have to do was yank it off and my life would be gone momentarily. That is, until another thread comes out again. A cycle that I think I would thoroughly enjoy.

A loud scrape on the wall in front of me thankfully startled me from my thoughts. I became curious as to what she was doing so I got up and I stood closely behind her, her perfume invading my nostrils. I stood on my tiptoes to glance at the wall over her shoulder, I couldn't really make anything out other than the first letter of her name.

"Why're you here?" She asks over her shoulder as I reclaim my position on the opposite wall. I shrug even though she can't see it.

"Bad day." I say with a sigh, the usual perkiness in my voice forgotten. She turned to lean on the wall, now facing me. Her eyebrow raised in question once again. I really love Jades eyebrows, they are so expressive and smooth. She crosses her arms over her chest, scissors in hand. Why anyone would enjoy cutting things beats me, but if it calms Jade down then so be it.

"Your sister in town?" I nod and cover my face with my hands. Me and Jade are good friends, real good friends. The whole 'I got your back' thing applying to our friendship. The only thing is that Jade is nice to me when there is no one around. In public she just doesn't insult me like she does everyone else, which is nice but it's still not the friendship I had hoped to have with her. She knows things about me that other people don't. She knows that there's a dark side of me, a normal and smart side. A poetic side as she so kindly puts it. She knows about all the little things I do that go unseen by other people, and I know the littles things about her. I know about her secret stuffed animal stash that she keeps hidden under her bed, she always says that she's going to kill me if I tell anybody, but she always says it with a playful smile. I know that she likes to cuddle before going to sleep, and that she likes it when you play with her hair.

I also know the dark things about her, darker then what she let's people believe. I know that she was really depressed when her mom died, she wouldn't eat or sleep. But then she went to a therapist that helped her quickly, the best therapist in town, my father. I guess that's why he doesn't like it when I'm around Jade, because of who she used to be, because of what she can easily become again. I ignore him though because Jade helps me with a lot of things, as I help her. And without mentioning it, we know that we depend on each other most of the time. We are two different people with the same problems.

"How long is she staying?" Jade asks as she turns around and continues to vandalize school property.

"Two months." I spat out angrily. Just when I was enjoying time in my house, maybe even- dare I say it- getting along with my parents, she has to come along and mess everything up. Now my parents are going to corner me and drive me insane, saying things about me being more like my perfect sister. They don't know the first thing about her. They think that she's the nicest girl in the world. They don't see the dark sides like I do. They don't experience the harsh words and the playful pushes that turn into full blown shoves. They don't see none of that because she doesn't let them. She's got them wrapped around her finger and they don't even know it. It's not only my parents, it's everyone that ever met her. Tori, Andre, Beck, they all think so highly of her. Rex even asked me why I wasn't more like my sister one day during lunch, Jade ripped his arms off. I almost sided with Rex that day, I actually asked myself why I wasn't more like my sister. I went to Jade after school that day and I drenched her shirt with my tears and all she did was hold me and comfort me and just _**be**_ there for me. She was the one I turned to when things went bad, when not even my parents would listen, when my parents were the ones causing the problem. I don't know how I ended up turning to Jade with all my issues when I could've gone to Tori or Andre even, but I'm glad I went to Jade. I hadn't really gone to her, it was more of her finding me crying in the almighty Janitor's closet. I had told her about my parents and my sister and just **_everything_**. I hadn't expected anything to change between us, I thought that I would go to school the next day and still face the aggressive brunette like everyone else, but she started to act a little less vicious towards me. She would insult anyone who insulted me, and her insults toward me weren't as bad, they were almost playful.

Jade came to me first when she broke up with Beck. She didn't cry or anything but she was not her usual self, her eyes were dark and her eyebrows weren't as expressive as they always are. She told me that she didn't feel anything when she was with him, she had been so confused because she thought Beck was perfect. Handsome, respectful, smart, charming, he was everything Jade looked for in a person even though she would never admit it. I think that that was the moment our friendship began, when she reciprocated the revealing of herself. She realized that even if I looked like I was small and weak, she could lean on me and I can support her without a problem.

Jade sat next to me on the wall of the closet, putting a hand on my thigh and squeezing reassuringly. I don't mind when she touches me. I encourage it actually because I feel safe and loved somehow.

"It'll be over before you know it." She said softly as she catches my eyes with her own. Her blue eyes glowing under the light in the closet. I stole a glance at her lips before meeting her eyes again. I don't know why I did it, I had I weird feeling, kind of like I had to look at them because of our close proximity. They were just so pink and soft-looking and so**_ there_**. I looked back up at her eyes quickly to not seem like I wanted to kiss her, but I don't really know what to feel these days.

I look up at her eyes again and they have grown considerably darker since I last gazed into them. Had she noticed my horny-boy glance at her lips? Had she seen the way I licked my lips when I thought about how soft they looked? If she did then she's doing a bad job at being disgusted by it, if she even wants to be disgusted by the idea of me ravaging her mouth at all. Not that I think about that. All the time. Which I don't.

"You think so?" I ask hesitantly, glancing quickly at her lips and cursing myself for it. I was so tempted, so **_extremely_** tempted, you cannot believe how much I wanted to kiss her. I don't understand why I was suddenly feeling this way about Jade. I had never noticed her lips before, and I'm pretty sure that she had never noticed the way that I never looked at her lips, not like the way that she's noticing right now. She tentatively licks her lips, she passes her tongue over them slowly, challenging me to look and I do and I **_so_** didn't want to but the image of her shining, wet lips is implanted in my mind and I don't think I want it to go away.

A blush creeps up my neck and makes a home on my cheeks as I try not to notice the way that her hand is now slightly moving up and down on my thigh. It makes me feel something in my stomach, something that feels like nausea but I feel that if I throw up all that will come out are those little heart shaped candies you get on Valentines day that say stuff like _'I love you'_ or _'Be mine_.' My hearts would probably say something like _'Incompetent daughter'_ or _'Idiotic moron_.' She's looking at me with a look of something I can't quite place my finger on. I place my hand over hers on my thigh so that she can stop her movements, so that I can think about where I am and what the hell is going on but all she does is intertwine our fingers and I feel more hopeless and dense than I have ever felt in my life.

"I failed my math test." I say unexpectedly and rather loudly. I don't know why I said that, but I just needed to say something that can clear the tension between us. It's the kind of tension that I don't mind because it's the type that you want to break by kissing, but this kind of tension is bad in my situation because I don't know if Jade wanted to kiss me too. She looked ready for it though, she looked nonchalant and suave and sexy. While I was almost squirming on the floor being all awkward and tingly. She acted as if she had been in this situation a countless amount of times and I know she hasn't, and I don't know if she was acting calm because she didn't want me to panic but her nonchalance only made me want to implode.

She's expressing herself through her eyebrows again, knitting them up in confusion while her eyes displayed something that she has never directed towards me. Was it disappointment I saw in her eyes?

"It's only one test, you'll have plenty more that can bring up your grade." She said encouragingly while standing up as the bell rang. She helped me up, looked at me briefly before flashing a grin and walking out the door. I stood in the Janitors closet by myself for a couple minutes before going to the door and opening it, I looked back once, my curiosity killing me. What I saw made me smile brightly. Jade's writing on the wall made me walk clumsily for the rest of the day. It made me spill my milk all over my salad. It made me eat the salad dreamily even though it tasted like the image of a cow eating grass.

It made me realize that that was the first day of my long fall for Jade West.

**J+C**

**Forever**

* * *

><p><strong>How 'bout that for a first chapter?<strong>

**Review quickly so that your girlfriend doesn't catch you cheating on her with you computer. Even if she was okay with it, How awkward would that threesome be?**

**WHERE'S THE HOLE?**

**I DON'T KNOW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The start of this chapter is just pointless fluff. It also shows how naughty Cat can be, which is just a picture I wanted to place in your mind because seriously? Who doesn't picture a naughty Cat at times? A Cat that makes your knees weak and gives you a throbbing sensation in a very happy place. That's the life. Anyway, this chapter is just a filer, I introduce Cat's family. So yea.**

**Disclaimer: I don't even want to own Victorious because then I wouldn't have your fantastic reviews. Instead, I'd have millions of viewers, money for each episode I made, and I would actually interact with the actors. On second thought...**

* * *

><p>I was pushed forward by Tori, my hands going up to tap on the window of the ticket booth. As I was waiting for the guy to come back to the booth I slightly unbuttoned my top and messed with my hair. I don't know why out of our entire group of friends I had to be the one to get the tickets for the adult film. I was so innocent looking and my height doesn't really help anything. Luckily the boy in the booth was about my age so it wouldn't be a problem to get the tickets, considering the boys my age are walking hormones. I blink flirtatiously when I get his attention.<p>

"Can I get six tickets for My Parachute Didn't Open please?" I blink rapidly and I sway in place, biting my lower lip aggressively for more of an effect. The boy blinks stupidly while he just grins, his eyes narrowing as if I was his prey and he was hunting me down.

"Aren't you a little young to be watching movies like that?" He smirks while raising an eyebrow. I bend over the counter in front of me to give him a good view while I wink at him.

"I want to he a naughty girl tonight." I say huskily and he visibly gulps. He nods his head and gives me the tickets, not before he asks me out. I deny his very uncharming request and I turn around towards the gang waving the tickets in front of my face with a smirk. Tori's eyes are wide with appreciation and amazement. Cat Valentine just messed with someones mind and she knew it? You obviously didn't see it right. I give everyone their tickets and I stay behind for a moment to fix my shirt but a hand grabs mine and drags me into the theatre. I look up to see Jade who is grinning slyly.

"You're shirt looks fine." I grin shyly and look at the ground, how she plays so easily with my feelings is beyond me.

I cover my eyes again as another corpse comes up on the screen in this fantastic movie everyone wanted to so badly watch. To my left is Tori who is covering her entire face with a napkin, clearly terrified of the movie that she picked to go see. To my right is Jade who is laughing when people lose body parts that they are not supposed to lose. I wonder how Jade can so easily disregard the terrors of the movie without feeling the least bit queasy. She turns to face me and I quickly look away, a blush finding it's place on my cheeks. I can feel Jades gaze on my face, willing me to look at her, but I don't, I know better.

Tori quickly runs past me and grunts out the word bathroom. If she had known that this movie was going to cause her so much pain than she probably shouldn't have picked it. I put my hand on the arm rest and I squeeze it gently as if it would make the movie go away. And after a few minutes of grasping the arm rest tightly, I feel slender fingers prying my own off of it, intertwining our fingers and gently squeezing my hand in reassurance. My fingers were throbbing inside of her hand and I don't know if it's because I've been tightly grasping something or if it's because the sensation of her fingers gently rubbing against mine is so fulfilling. I turn to look at Jade thoughtfully, not that I cared if she held my hand or not but I just wanted to know why she was doing it. Why she makes me feel the way that I do every time we hold hands or every time that I glance at her only to find that she was already looking. She is looking at me through her peripheral vision, smirking before she starts to move her thumb across the top of my hand. I've never felt so good in a movie theatre.

...

After the movie was over we all went our separate ways. I, unfortunately, had to go to my own house which was full of my disapproving family members. As I was walking inside I was greeted by my parents, my sister, and a few friends of my parents. They were all sitting around the coffee table in the middle of the living room, stopping in the middle of their conversations when they see me. My mom raises her eyebrows and her eyes open up making them seem to big for her small face.

"Cat, I thought you were out with your friends." I furrow my eyebrows at her tone. I knew that they never want me around their friends but she doesn't have to make it so obvious that she neglects her daughter because of her hopes and dreams.

"I was." I say in my normal voice, laced with confusion because it looks like they were having some sort of intervention. I put my coat on the hanger and I walk toward the staircase.

"Cat come say hello to our guests." She says it as if she actually wants me to talk to her friends. It's as close as I get to being treated like an actual part of the family so I bask in every moment of it. I walk over to the guests and I shake their hands and say my greetings. One of her friends even starts a conversation with me, much to my parents dismay.

"I hear that you go to Hollywood Arts." Linda, my moms co-worker says politely.

"Yes." I'm standing next to the couch, playing with my hands nervously because I'm not used to this much attention in my house.

"That's a school of talent. What do you do?"

"I sing." I say somewhat proudly while my mom rolls her eyes and my sister mutters something rude under her breath. I turn to glare at her and all she does is look at me with big innocent eyes. The same innocents eyes that I have. The person within isn't as innocent as the eyes of that person, as I always tell my parents about my sister but they always seem to think that I am the horrible daughter. Linda's eyebrows shoot up as she probably tries to figure out how I would sound considering my body size and my voice. I never let the way that people look at me through a microscope get to me. My mom stands up from her position next to my father and she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"She has a wonderful voice, maybe she could sing for us sometime." I glare up at her and I step out of her grasp. How dare she complement my voice when she doesn't even know what I sound like? How dare she use me to look good in front of her friends?

My phone starts to ring and I excuse myself before walking into the kitchen.

"Are your parents home?" Jade asks quickly.

"Yes, and they decided to invite some friends over when I was gone." I say irritatingly, this isn't the first time I rant to Jade about my parents and it most certaintly won't be the last. She sighed loudly, the static ringing in my ear.

"Not this again." She said knowingly, I've mostly been talking about my home life ever since my sister got here and I would be annoyed too if I was Jade. I bite down on my bottom lip to stop it from quivering.

"I don't know what to do anymore Jade." I whisper into the phone. I hate it when my parents get to me like this because this is what I try to avoid. I usually cover it up with my happiness and innocence in school, and with my anger and hatred when I'm by myself or with Jade. Sometimes it just hits me too deep and I can't help but feel stupid and worthless just like what my parents think of me. I can't help but think that maybe my parents are right, which is something that I hate to think about because I am who I am and your family doesn't really love you if they want to change that. So it's obvious that my family hates me because they want to change me constantly.

"You don't have to do anything." Jade said softly, rustling can be heard over the phone.

"I'm coming over." She says quickly before hanging up because she knows that I would try to stop her. I close my eyes and take in a few deep breathes as I wait for Jade to get here. I have to now introduce her to the guests downstairs and my parents have to see her again which they hate doing because of the way that she is, which is my favorite thing about her.

...

There was a knock at the door and I ran past the couch full of guests and past my sister who was halfway to the door. I glare at her and she reciprocates the action before I open the door. There was Jade, standing in all her strength and beauty, peering down at me through the top of her sunglasses. A grin slowly forms on her face before I pull her into a hug, apologizing for what is about to happen before I let her walk inside. She steps into the living room and the atmosphere suddenly shifts, and if someone as clueless me when it comes to shifts in **_anything_** feels something, then it must be huge. My mothers face suddenly hardens and my father looks at Jade disapprovingly.

"Cat's little girlfriend is here." My sister says with a smirk and I can't help the blush that creeps up my neck. When I look at Jade I see that her cheeks have a light pink color to them that I don't see often. I can't help but smile internally.

"Shut up." I hiss at my sister through clenched teeth. We stand there glaring at each other before my mother clears her throat.

"Jadelyn." She says stiffly as she always does. Jade just stands there unphased by my mothers glare. She turns towards her friends and introduces Jade. Linda once again starts up the conversation. Is it sad to think that I like my parent's friends more than I actually like my parents?

"Do you go to school with Caterina?" I flinch unnoticeably when she says my full name.

"Yes ma'am." Jade can be very polite contrary to what everyone thinks about her. She is especially polite to people she wants to impress, even though she never does it in front of our friends, or in school at all for that matter.

"What do you do there?" Linda asks and Jade just smirks slightly.

"Everything." I can't help but smile because she does do everything. She directs and produces plays that she herself acts in, and she has a great voice. Linda's eyebrows shoot up at her unusual answer. All my mother does is roll her eyes while my father rubs his temples in aggravation. My sister scoffs in annoyance. This is what I have to live through everyday. Annoyance and aggravation, even disbelief at things that I say or claim that I can do. They don't believe in me or anybody that is even slightly involved with me, and I think that's why they despise Jade. If Jade was my sister's friend they would probably look past all the obvious hatred for things and they would enjoy her so much, but only because she was part of my sister's life.

"Why don't you girls sit?" Our eyes widened at my mother's request. It's one thing for my mother to politely address us, but it's another thing to show that we are somewhat involved in her life and that she enjoys it. We both sit on the small couch that is directly in front of where my parents are seated and next to Linda and her husband. I start to play with my hands in my lap, I may not get nervous or shy when my parents talk to me, but when their friends ask questions and look at me like they do, it just gets to me.

"So what are you're plans for the future?" Linda is looking at me with a curiosity that I have never interacted with before, as if she actualy cares about my answer.

"I want to be on Broadway." I say proudly, my sister looking at me from across the room with her eyes narrow. She thinks I'm trying to steal her thunder just because I'm trying to do things that are more spectacular that being a lawyer. Linda nods her head slowly and turns to my mother.

"You have a wonderful pair of daughters." My eyes widen and I start to choke on air, Jade pats my back quickly, also surprised at her words. My mother almost looked disgusted but she quickly covered it up with a smile.

"Thank you." she says before turning to me and saying that I needed to go upstairs to finish my homework. As I was going to my room with Jade I couldn't help but smile brilliantly, someone thinks I'm wonderful. Somebody my parents actually like thinks I'm wonderful.

I close the door behind me and I look up at Jade.

"You are pretty wonderful." She says with a smirk that only makes me smile more. I can't help but agree with her, even if it does make me sound self-centered.

I may hate my parents but if I do like one thing about them, it's their friends.

* * *

><p><strong>I know that you guys are reading my story. I have a couple alerts and favorites and I got over a hundread hits. So review, there's no harm done in reviewing. You don't even have to write a whole sentence, you can just write a word like Great, Awesome, Orgasmatastic. Whatever tickles your pickle, but review, seriously.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The start of this chapter is just to mess with you. This story needs more Cade action and I didn't want to develop the realtionship just yet so I thought you guys could use this angst to fulfill your needs for now. Sorry I haven't updated I had Basketball camp and I was exhausted. I also didn't know how to start this chapter, not completely satisfied, but it's not my worst. I may have some spelling errors and I apologize for that, I can't use Microsoft yet so my spell check is based on looking up the words, and I'm real lazy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No.**

* * *

><p>"What are you doing?"<p>

What _**was**_ I doing?

Jade was looking at me with wide expectant eyes. We had just been in the middle of an oddly refreshing conversation of a messy accident involving a bulldozer and my sister. We were sitting in my backyard, backs against the side of the house, legs tangled together. Jade had been sitting there looking so... _**Jade**_. Her brown hair had streaks of pink and blue today which she has been placing in her hair frequently, it really brings out the brown of her hair, if that's even something that can be brought out. Her hair is slightly golden because of the sun and her eyes have a gleam of happiness that I only get the privelage of seeing. She had just been sitting there with her hair all golden and her eyes all vibrant and I had gotten this sudden urge. An _**urge**_! Of everything that I could possibly be feeling towards Jade at this peaceful moment, I get an urge to ravish her behind my own home. I had just started to lean in to her slowly while she was talking about murdering my sister. Her lips were all pink and plump and I just couldn't control myself, I couldn't keep my own body under control. My hands had started to fidget in my lap and my eyes were suddenly so dry, I think it's because I reuse to blink, as if this moment would disapear because of the darkness behind my eyelids.

Our eyes met and I was standing before I even realized it, turning around and walking toward the door. I ignored her when she told me to stop, she followed me into the house and grabbed my hand when we were walking past the kitchen. My sister was so conveniently sitting in the living room, the television now put on mute so that she can clearly listen to our conversation. A conversation that is none of her buisness.

"What were you doing?" She asked me bending forward slightly to look at me directly. Her eyebrows were perched high on her forehead, which is a skill I have yet to perfect.

"Nothing. I was just shifting positions." I said defensively, almost as if I was offended because she was accusing me of something that I was so obviously doing. She let go of me, crossed her arms across her chest, and shifted her weight to her left leg. Her lips were pursed in thought and accusation.

"Nothing, seriously I was just-"

"She was making a move on you." My sister said with her arrogant voice. I turn to face her and I narrow my eyes.

"How would you know what I was doing you weren't even there." My voice got louder with each word. I had had enough of her bull, of all the ways she would attack me.

"If there's something I know it's that you have a major cru-"

"Can you just shut up." I screeched at her. I hate it when she messes things up for me, something she always does because she just hates me so much.

"Why do you hate me? Why do you always mess things up for me?" I feel a hand on my shoulder gently tugging me back, but I refuse to stop my rant.

"What did I do to make you hate me? Our parents hate me and adore you, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Cat." Jade said softly.

"You've already turned everyone against me. Now you want to turn my own friends against me? What is the matter with you?" The shoulder tugging came with more force but I stood my ground because the look of bewilderment and anger on my sister's face was too good to miss out on.

"I think it's because you're insecure about yourself. You're scared that our parents would see the real you. Let's face it,"

"Cat I think you should st-" Jade urged.

"You're a _**bitch**_." I finally said, a huge weight lifted from my shoulders as I said what I had wanted to say since I came out of my mother's womb. I stood there looking at my sister, I was breathing heavily, probably looking like some kind of red-headed monster.

My sister had her jaw clenched, her breathes was coming out smoothly but you could tell that she just wanted to implode. She stood up slowly, the chair groaning as she got up, my heart was pounding in my ear and I felt unexpectedly light-headed. What the hell was I thinking? I tried to stand up to my devious sister, the girl who knows everything about me. She can kill me in my sleep and nobody would find the body. I'm breathing in her air as she stands dangerously close to me, looking down at me from her tall and sturdy frame.

"I hide the fact that I'm a bitch because I respect myself. You flaunt your failure because you know that's all you'll ever be." I bit my lip and I furrowed my eyebrows. I took a step back only to bump into an equally tall and firm body.

"You're just jealous that she got all the talent." Jade said harshly, grabbing my hand and pulling me behind her. I let her do that because that's what she always does. She takes the bullet for me, protects me even when she's the one hurting me. My sister crossed her arms in front of her chest while Jade just stood there with her hand on my wrist. I peered at my sister from behind her and she looked anything but happy.

"What exactly am I jealous of?" My sister said with a smugness that made my hand twitch in Jades grasp. If only I was brave enough to just reach forward and slap her across her face, leave my sister with some sort of memory of my badassness. If only for a moment I would like to feel like I had some sort of power over her. Luckily, Jade beat me to it.

"Everything." She says simply and at that moment even I am having trouble understanding what exactly is so good about me. I'm not tall and I have no hand to eye coordination so I cannot play any sports, all I do is dance which my sister can also do. I can sing and act but the chances of going to Broadway are very slim. I never give up hope though because Broadway is all that I've lived for. All that I will ever live for.

My sister scoffs and rolls her eyes, turning away to go upstairs but Jade starts talking again.

"She is going to have great success on Broadway. She is going to move out of this house and away from this horrid family. She is always going to be a better person. And let's face it, she's going to find someone that is going to make her so happy that she wouldn't know what to do with herself, something you will never have because you are indeed a bitch." Jade dragged me toward the front door. I caught a look at my sister's face and I couldn't help but smirk, I had finally put a point on the scoreboard. And as I sat in Jade's car I wonder if Jade meant what she really said about me. Does she really think as highly of me as I think of her? Impossible. I am just Cat Valentine. The piece that doesn't fit in my own disfunctional puzzle of a family. Jade closes the door and turns on the engine and we start to drive.

...

Jade parks her car on the side of a bridge connecting two pieces of land that are so gracefully divided by a river. We climb down and we stand on a strip of land overlooking the river. Jade has taken me here before when she wanted to talk about her family or if I was upset and I needed to calm down.

"Did you mean what you said?" I say softly, tempted to break the silence but thinking better of it. I needed answers.

"Of course." She said, turning around to face me, her eyes were breathtaking as she glanced at me. The blue of her eyes were invaded by green specks, like lilypads floating on a pond. A softness was in her eyes, something that made me realize the depths of her personality. She placed her hands around my waist gently, tugging me forward until we were pressed up against eachother. Her lips were in a straight line, a longing suddenly replacing the truth in her eyes. She started to slowly lean forward and I froze in her arms.

"What are you doing?" I repeat what she had said hours ago, roles reversed. I suddenly feel very insecure and nervous, my usual feeling when I'm at home. Something I never feel around Jade because she brings out the best of me, because she is the best of me.

"Finishing what you started." She says in her annoyingly calm voice, a smirk painting her features. When her lips were mere centimeters away from my own, she ducked her head down and started to place chaste kisses along my jaw. I felt a numbness on the tip of my fingers that I have never felt before, my heart rapidly beating and my breath wavering as she kissed every spot on my face except my lips. My hands had traveled up to her neck and I twirled pieces of her hair between my fingers. Her hands slowly creeped away from my hips and made their way under my shirt and to my stomach, drawing patterns that made my muscles twitch. She then started to scratch my stomach softly causing some sort of sound to come out of my mouth. Something between a sigh and a moan. She then proceeded to kiss the corners of my mouth, I turned my head to try to capture her lips but she turned her head away.

"Jade." I let out a frustrated groan. I am a sexually frustrated sixteen year old girl who is being ravaged by her best friend and I can't even get a kiss in the mix? I'd jump off the edge of this cliff if it didn't feel so damn good.

She let out a chuckle before she started to lean close again, but this time I closed the distance quickly so she wouldn't get any other ideas. Her lips were softer than I expected them to be. Our lips danced with eachother softly before Jade boldly took my bottom lip between her own, sucking and biting lightly. I moaned into her mouth and she pulled back slowly, our lips parting with an oddly satisfying smack.

"I'm going to make you happy if you let me." Jade said softly, getting to the point quickly. I nod my head slowly, a smile crawling its way to my face.

"I wouldn't know what to do with myself." I said jokingly. She smiled brightly before taking me in for a hug.

"Just wake up and see what's right in front of you. All you have to do is wake up." She whispered into my ear. I nodded again, understanding how she felt.

"Just wake up Cat." She squeezed me tighter.

"Wake up."

And that I did.

...

I started at the ceiling with disgust. Weren't dreams supposed to make you feel good about yourself? They were supposed to teach you a valuable lesson in life. But all dreams do to me is shove things in my face. My dream practically showed me that I'm a coward. It's daring me to stand up to my sister, It's daring me to go up to Jade and kiss her senseless, ravage her under a bridge that we enjoy going to. Dreams are just things people turn to when they have nothing in life. Reality is forgotten for a moment and you are somewhat happy with yourself, but then it comes back and it hurts more every time because the fantasy lasts longer and gets better each time. My diet consists of a healthy dose of pathetic fantasys that will never come true because reality is just a humongous slap to the face.

Maybe I am as pathetic as my sister says.

If anything I have a better imagination than she does, but where does that get you in life?

...

"Cat." Tori calls from her locker as I enter the school. I walk over to her with a bright smile forcefully plastered on my face. I skip over to her like a child would and I lean against the locker in front of her own. She closes her locker and turns to me, a satisfied grin on her face.

"Guess what?" She says excitedly, jumping up once and then coming down slightly bent at the waist with her hands spread out and one of her feet streched out so that the toes were pointing at me. She should work at a circus. Actually, they should take Trina instead. I smiled darkly at the thought of Trina riding a rabid elephant, but I quickly returned my attention to Tori and I became sweet little Cat Valentine once again.

"You finally decided to wear your shoe laces as a bracelet." I said with much more excitement than the subject requires. Tori looks at me strangely before standing straight and telling me all about her great news.

"I'm dating someone." She squealed happily. I knew that it was Beck because every other boy at this school was so unforgivably unattractive, but I needed to say something the naive Cat would.

"Is it Rex?" I said with convincing curiosity. As if it was actually Rex she was so happy about. She looked at me strangely again before continuing.

"No. It's Beck." She said with a smile. I smiled brightly right back at her because I didn't know what else to do.

My smile brightened slightly when Jade walked in the school and started walking to her locker. She looked up from the floor and met my gaze, she winked with a grin before she turned her attention to her locker.

And at that moment I realized that, fantasy or not, I will always have Jade. Romantically or not I still had someone who loved me for who I was. Someone who looked past the horrible family and the convincing facade and didn't judge, because in the end she was just like me.

I hide, she doesn't. I pretend, she doesn't. I smile and laugh, she doesn't.

But in the end, I'm just like her.

I'm just a stranger in my own life, trying to find my way around the dark corners within myself.

Thank God I found a flashlight along the way.

A flashlight called Jade West.

* * *

><p><strong>You. Yes you. Leave a review. I would say please but I don't get on my knees to beg, I get on my knees for other reasons. ;D<strong>

**I'm very satisfied with your reviews, thank you for them. But don't think for one second that leaving just one review is going to make me happy. Leave a review for every chapter.**

**Or else!**

**Or else what, you ask?**

**Things.**

**Naughty things.**

**And if you enjoy those things then that's fine, I don't judge.**

**Sicko.**


End file.
